


тнє αηιмαℓ ιηѕι∂є

by Yuki_Kiryuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Smut, Vampires, based on maroon 5 song, stripper!eren, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kiryuu/pseuds/Yuki_Kiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has always hated what he is. He is a monster who fells he can't or won't show his emotions. He is depressed and doesnt want to love anything. </p><p>He has loved once 200 years ago only to be betrayed by the one person he loved who made him into this.</p><p> </p><p>Eren is a dejected punk who strips to make his money, sometimes doing stuff he would never do. He knows monsters exist. </p><p>Can Eren break through Levi's many walls and make him love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	тнє αηιмαℓ ιηѕι∂є

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write again, I don't know why. I have a feeling my writing sucks, but what the hell. So I'm sorry it might suck as I haven't written in a long time.
> 
> This story in somewhat dark and twisted, it's different from what I normally write but sometimes change is nice. This is slightly based off of the song "Animals" by Maroon 5.

I woke up with a horrible headache. It feels like my head is being put through a vice. Why can't I remember what I did last night, fuck I must've blacked out again. This always happens to me when I forget to hunt.  
Hanji always tells me I need to but I never listen. 

I don't want to get out of bed. I reach over to my nightstand to grab my phone to check the time. Fuck I over slept. I was supposed to call her and see what we we're going to do tonight. As I was about to put the phone down and cuddle back into the blankets her annoying ringtone blares.

"What the fuck do you want shitty glasses?" I practically growl into the phone.

"Awww Levi baby don't be like that."

"Get to the point bitch. Why did you call?"

"I got a place you might like to come with me to hunt tonight. I heard it's really good."

"Bitch you know I like to hunt alone." 

"I know shorty, but I know you haven't hunted in days. Your attitude gives you away. Come on please?"

It always amazes me how she can possibly know I haven't fed in days. I really wish I knew how that bitch does it. My stomach starts growling and my body start to begin to crave it. 

"Fuck you bitch. Fine what time?" 

"I'll be there in an hour. Wear something sexy. I'm sure you will absolutely love it."

"Fine bitch don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it short stack."

 

✖✖✖✖

 

After hanging up I really didn't want to get out of bed but I seriously needed to eat. I got out of bed, showered and dressed into my tightest leather pants with my best tank which was also tight enough to show my muscles, I did my hair put my eyeliner on that made my eyes really great. 

Finally after what felt like forever, I heard a horn honk outside my flat. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing my jacket and venturing out to Hanji's car.

"So where we off too?" I ask, slightly scared by what she was thinking. She is bat shit crazy so I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"I got a tip that this place has the best looking pieces of ass you have ever seen. Heard they are very exotic and tasty."

I glared at her, wondering who this was. There aren't many of our kind in this town so im trying to figure out where she always gets the info. "How does this person know? Are they like us and I hope there's some tasty men there as you know I love the D."

Hanji snorts at the statement. "Dont worry about that shorty. I told them about that. I was told there is one gorgeous beauty you might absolutely fall for and that he tastes absolutely divine."

"What ever you say bitch, I'll be the judge of that."

We arrived at this nightclub called Wings. The outside didn't look very appealing. Some big ass red brick building in the middle of downtown Trost. Trost was notorious for it's nightclubs. It was a normal bustling town, but when the day gave way to night it was a bustling town.

"Tch. Shitty woman what the hell is this shit? It looks unclean. You honestly thought it would go in there?" I glared at her, but with her being a crazy bitch she just smirked at me.

Little did I know fate would bring me to the person who would change my world indefinitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me kno below!


End file.
